The present invention relates generally to a drainage structure for a casing and, more specifically, to a drainage structure for electronic devices such as notebook computers, netbook computers, cell phones, or portable computers.
In recent years, various features are required of electronic devices, such as portable telephones and personal computers. One feature frequently demanded by consumers is a liquid drainage structure provided under the area around a pushbutton input device.
More recently, with the increasing popularity of wireless networks at coffee shops, airports, subway stations, and restaurants, people are using their laptop computers and cell phones to either surf the internet or work while also consuming beverages. In these types of environments, people may spill their coffee, tea, or soft drinks on the keyboard of their computers or on the pushbuttons of their cell phones. If there is no drainage structure or waterproof function around pushbuttons or a keyboard, liquid spills may damage the circuit boards of the electronic devices, and the operating functions of the electronic device may be impaired.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for apparatus and methods for a drainage system disposed around pushbuttons or keyboards of electronic devices.